blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Love Always Comes With A Price
This is made for Lily’s contest. The promt is that it has to do with kittypet, Clan cat, rogue, and love. It features Fallenpaw and his journey to find love. Allegiances RiverClan Leader Minnowstar - sleek light gray she-cat with piercing amber eyes Apprentice: Tuftpaw Deputy Bluestream - small but muscular dark brown tom with handsome blue eyes Medicine Cat(s) Sliverwhisp - long-furred beautiful silver she-cat with dark blue eyes Warriors Cloverthorn - tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and tail with piercing green eyes Apprentice: Mossypaw Orangepetal - lithe orange tom with bright amber eyes and curled ears Blazestrike - broad-shouldered dark red tabby tom with striking yellow eyes Apprentice: Fallenpaw Blackmask - soft-furred snowy-white tom with a black mask and hazel eyes Apprentice: Blackpaw Blizzardfang - light gray she-cat with darker stripes and light blue eyes Apprentices Tuftpaw - long-legged Black tuft-eared Golden She-Cat dark amber eyes Blackpaw - slick black-spotted Golden tom with dark green eyes Mossypaw - skinny sleek-furred brown she-cat with mossy green eyes Fallenpaw - red-orange tom with darker spots falling down his pelt and dark green eyes Queens Poppyflame - very plump red tabby she-cat with black paws and green eyes Elders Graynight - very dark gray tom with amber eyes and black curled ears ThunderClan Leader Meadowstar - tortoiseshell and white she-cat Deputy Eaglestrike - light brown tom Medicine Cat Flamestone - red-orange tom ShadowClan Leader Foxstar - muscular bushy red tom Deputy Owlclaw - dark brown tabby she-cat Medicine Cat Ripplecloud - blue-gray she-cat WindClan Leader Breezestar - lithe snowy-white tom Deputy Buzzarddsust - dusty-brown tom Medicine Cat Brighdapple - slender dark gray tom with bright ginger dapples Cats Outside Clans Kittypets Lightning - small but plump silky-furred White she-Cat with ginger paws and black patches with beautiful sky-blue eyes Rouges Thorn - skinny brown she-Cat Rouge with dark amber eyes and sharp claws Blitz - tall short-furred tortishell and white she-cat with long legs and green eyes Chapter 1 “Mossypaw, do you wanna go hunting?” Fallenpaw asked his denmate. “It's not even dawn yet!” The brown she-cat replied hastily. “So? We can get catch up. We never get to talk brother to sister now that we're almost at the end of our training.” “If I'm getting up early, it's for the dawn patrol, and it's not dawn yet, so just go away.” “See, this is what I mean! You used to love getting up early, but I don't know that now that we don't talk!” “Fallenpaw, the answer is no. I need my rest after yesterday's patrolling.” “C’mon! We're apprentices for StarClan’s sake! We can still have some fun!” Mossypaw took a deep sigh. “But when we're warriors, we won't be able to mess around.” "Also when we're warriors, we might have to stay up late and work hard, and get up early. Think of Leaf-bare. I know we don't remember it much, because we were kits, but we hear the warriors talking how hard Leaf-bare is for the clan. For all the clans. Here the stream is frozen, so we can't usually hunt fish, and then we have to catch birds and stuff, and that is so hard!” Fallenpaw argued. “Well, we aren't warriors yet, are we?” “Then we can have some fun. Or do you just want to stay here and talk to your wittle pretend matey.” “Shut up! And anyway, I can love Blackpaw if you love Tuftpaw.” “I don’t. Love. Tuftpaw! For the last, time!” It was true; he never loved the she-cat, nor he ever will. She wasn't mean or anything, but she was so self-focused. If you brought back a huge fish, she'd say, “oh yesterday I caught one twice the size!” If he ever had a mate, she'd be loving, and like him for who he is. Be nice and congratulating. “Well fine, I'll get prey for the dawn patrol! Because who cares if they have food since you're not going to be with them!” Fallenpaw exited the den, and continued to the outside of camp. But instead of going to the stream, he went toward the twolegplace. He was always curious of it; what were kittypets like? What were these dreaded dogs? He saw the stone homes of the twolegs. Wow, he thought, who in their right might could live there? “Hello handsome.” Fallenpaw jumped a little, startled. He turned around and saw a beautiful plump white she-cat with ginger paws and black splothes and a purple color with those eyes... gorgeous sky-blue eyes. “Hey,” he responded awkwardly. “What brings you all the way over here?” “What do you mean?” “You're a clan cat, right?” “Yes, how’d you know?” “I can just tell... I mean, it must be weird seeing a cat like me so plump and with a collar. I’m used to seeing strays, but I havent seen many clan cats around here for a while, not since I was a little kitten...” “So by stays you means rouges, and by kitten you mean kit?” "Ah yes, I heard clan cats have weird ways of saying things. I think that strays are rouges. They live alone, maybe with some kits though, and are usally hostile? And yes, I guess you can call kittens kits, it’s just shortened.” “Yes. And by the by I’m Fallenpaw. How did you realize I’m a clan cat anyway?” “I’m Lightning. When you look at me you have that brave look in your eyes. You're ready to fight if need be, but rather find peace. These rouges as you call them have a hostile gaze with a glimmer of fear.” “Fish-dung! It’s almost dawn; I got to go! I said I’d be out hunting!” “Ooh you're a bad boy. But you'll visit me again, right?” “Uhh yeah sure. Tomorrow same place same time?” “Yep!” That was the last word he heard from Lightning for the day. Now she's the kind of mate I would want. But a little more... non-kittypetty. Fallenpaw raced to the stream by the camp and quickly caught a decent-sized trout and a few minnows. Still panting, he trod into camp. “Fallenpaw! Where were you?!” RiverClan’s deputy’s voice half angry and half worried questioned him. He dropped the fish on where the fresh-kill pile normally is, and spoke. “I was catching some prey in case anyone’s hungry for when they wake up.” "Ah yes. Well, you can share that with the rest of the dawn patrol: Cloverthorn, Mossypaw, and Blazestrike.” He caught up with his sister and their mentors. “Somebody's not going on this patrol,” his littermate mewoed with a smug look on her brown face. Fallenpaw stayed silent, and then he ate quickly, and followed Blazestrike and Cloverthorn towards the ShadowClan border. “Oh, so my wittle brother can't come up with a comeback,” Mossypaw mocked in an annoying voice. “Shut up!” Fallenpaw whispered loudly. “Keep acting like that and you'll be cleaning the elder’s den,” his mentor snapped. They marked the border silently until they were heading back. "Aww no ShadowClan,” the brown she-cat meowed. "Oh no. Would you rather be like, ‘oh look all of ShadowClan is attacking. Oh! And us four can't hold them off, and most of our clan will still be sleeping. Oops we got killed, and the survivors our bowing down to ShadowClan.’” “You two get along already!” This time it was Cloverthorn that did the talking. “Fallenpaw has a point. You should thank StarClan that they're not here to destroy us all.” It was Fallenpaw’s time to smirk at his littermate. She scowled at him back. He started thinking as they approached camp. Why can't she be as nice as that Lightning? Why? Chapter 2 Ah Lightning, you are so beautiful and sweet, Fallenpaw thought as he approached where the she-cat would be waiting looking for him with her gorgeous blue eyes. I cannot think like that! I can't love a kittypet! The outline of twoleg nests and the wooden posts appeared. But I can, another voice, a loving voice, spoke inside the tom’s head. It doesn't state that I can't be mates with a kittypet, just not become one, which I never will. Then the small, plump snowy-white she-cat sat condidently on her post. “Hey Lightning,” Fallenpaw meowed strongly on the outside, but shaky and nervously on the inside. “Hello Fallenpaw. I see you have returned.” “Oh, so you doubted me?” “I always thought clan cats to be more hostile and... kill-like I suppose.” “No! As it states in the warrior code, ‘a warrior must not kill to win its battles,’ and so I shall not do that!” “So you are pretty reliant on this warrior code I see.” “It is our life code! We follow it, and I cannot think of anyone breaking the warrior code. At least not in RiverClan. It affirms basic rules such as ‘you may not hunt or trespass on another clans’ territory’ which we have, but only on accident, or we need help, or our leader is getting their nine lives,” Fallenpaw explained. “Your leader receives nine lives?! How?! Shouldn't that kill you?!” “No. Actually, our leader, Minnowstar got her nine lives right after I got my apprentice name. That night, actually.. And just in this past moon, a badger invaded our border, and she was on that border patrol, and she defended me and my mentor, and a warrior. It was weird; she died, but then came back alive. We think ShadowClan chased it into our border.” “Wait what? Apprentice? Mentor? ShadowClan?” Lightning asked tilted her head. “I am an apprentice. When you turn six moons old, you become on apprentice from a kit in the nursery with the queens, and then instead of ‘kit’ in your name, you get ‘paw.’ I used to be Fallenkit. Then you are assigned a mentor, which is one of the warriors that had been warriors for a few moons, and then they teach us how to fight, hunt, the warrior code, the other clans, how to set scent markers, everything! If it wasn't for my mentor, Blazestrike, I wouldn't know how to fight you and win super easily!” The tom explained excitedly. “Wow. That's a lot to remember.” “Well, that's what I have to remember in order to live, so I remember it pretty well.” “Yes, of course,” Lightning said distracted by something. “Where is he?” she murmured just loud enough to hear. What?! Another tom? Does she already have a mate? Fallenpaw thought, starting to breathe heavily. “What's wrong? You look worried." “Oh, I'm just thinking. A litter of kits - er - kittens - are about to be born, and they'd be apprentices in leaf-bare, the hardest of times for all of the clans, and I might have to mentor one of them! “Ah okay. I of course will be with my housefolk, all nice and warm. Why don't you spend it with me?” “No! Never! It's against the warrior code!” “Of course, the warrior code.” Lightning frowned. It gets lonely by mysel-ah there you are! I was starting to worry!” Fallenpaw turned around expecting to see the tom she talked about, but saw a brown she-cat, so skinny her ribs were showing, but pretty nonetheless. “I just wanted to catch a little extra something for you.” This amber-eyed cat tossed a decent-sized minnow to Lighting. “No, no, you keep it. I can catch something for her!” Fallenpaw spoke quickly without being able to stop himself. “Oh hello there. I see why she likes you already. Don't worry; it's my gift to her, as an old friend.” He opened his mouth to speak, but saw the kind, but ferocious, determined look in her eyes, and thought it best to stay quiet. “Ah yes. This is Thorn. We we friends since we were kits. I had strayed from my Twolegs, and she found me, and showed me back to here. She comes every half a moon, and he likes to bring me some fish. And they are so good!” Lightning meowed purring softly. “I know! The only benifit of being a housecat is you get well fed, but I have enough fish to eat, and they are delicious!” Thorn purred. “Are you a new housecat?” She asked turning to Fallenpaw. “No! I'm a clan cat!” “I didn't mean to offend you... sorry. I thought those clan cats were a little more skinny.” “In this early greenleaf, there is plenty of prey, and we have learned how to hunt properly for countless generations... and that was only since we moved here! There was many, many more generations before we came here!” “Hmm... I always thought the clan cats lived here since the beginning of time. I know this is a lot to ask, but...” Thorn said softly. “But would you teach me how to hunt better?” “Of course! You seem nice, and especially since you are Lightning’s friend, you have to be awesome!” “Ah yes.” Thorn purred at the slightly younger cat. “Lightning does have a good taste in friends.” Lightning giggled, and Fallenpaw seemed to like her more... she was perfect for him. If only she was in RiverClan... “Shall we go?” Thorn’s voice alerted him back to real life from his thoughts. “If that's okay. Lightning?” “Of course! I love seeing my old friend and new friend getting along!” “Goodbye, Lightning. See you tomorrow, he half purred, half spoke the words. “What? You should spend some time with your clanmates. How ‘bout next week?” “Week?” “Seven days.” “That long? How about three days?” “Okay. See you then. And I'll see you at the half-moon,” the beautiful white she-cat added to Thorn. Next half moon? Wait! It's the Gathering tonight! “B-” “I got to go! I have a Gathering tonight! I might be able to go, and if so, I need to rest! Thorn, for today, you'll watch me catch some fish. Then I need to get back to camp! I'll teach you more, how about after I meet Lightning - in four days! Bye Lighting, and let's hurry, Thorn!” Fallenpaw started off as a steady trot, but when he saw the brown she-cat racing after him, he sped up. “Here!” They had approached the stream, running near the Twolegplace. “Here?” Thorn asked. “Yes.” He didn't want to be too close to camp. He crouched by the stream, and made sure his shadow wasn't showing onto the water. He saw a fish swimming downstream, and swooped it up out of the water. It flopped around, but bit its neck skillfully. He did this a couple more times. “Okay. I got to go now. Goodbye.” “Goodbye.” Thorn dipped his head. “In four days.”�Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Contest Entry